1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses are a kind of flat panel display apparatuses and being used for displaying an image on various devices such as televisions, monitors, notebooks, and/or mobile phones.
Such a liquid crystal display apparatus adjusts the intensity of an electric field that is applied to a liquid crystal material disposed between two substrates and the intensity of light passing through the two substrates to display an image. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image and a backlight unit (e.g., backlight) for supplying light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit may be classified into an edge type backlight unit (e.g., edge backlight) and a direct type backlight unit (e.g., direct backlight) according to a position of a light source for generating light. The edge type backlight unit includes a light guide plate and a light source for providing light to a side surface of the light guide plate. The direct type backlight unit includes a diffusion plate and a light source for providing light to a bottom (rear) surface of the diffusion plate.
Also, there is a time division type (kind) or field sequential type (kind) liquid crystal display apparatus that has high transmittance and is capable of realizing a full color display with an inexpensive manufacturing cost when compared to a space division type liquid crystal display apparatus. In the time division type liquid crystal apparatus, independent red, green, and blue light sources are sequentially and periodically turned on, and a control signal corresponding to each pixel is applied in synchronization with the lighting period of the light sources to obtain a full color image. In this case, one pixel is not spatially divided into red, green, and blue pixels, but is time-divided to sequentially display images. Thus, an image may be displayed by using an eye's afterimage effect.